The Infernal Devices: ¿Qué pasó después?
by AidaHerondale
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Esta historia puede contener spoilers si aún no has leído "Princesa Mecánica" o cualquier libro perteneciente a la saga "The Infernal Devices". ¿Cómo han sido las vidas de los habitantes del Instituto de Londres tras acabar con Mortmain? ¿Cómo han vivido su día a día? ¿Cómo han sido sus bodas, sus buenos y malos momentos? Si tienes estas dudas y otras, comienza a leer.


_**Londres, 22 de Junio, 1874**_.

Tessa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que se hallaban enfrente de una de las enormes ventanas de la majestuosa biblioteca del Instituto de Londres, con los faldones esparcidos sobre la suave superficie y los suaves rizos castaños escapándoseles de las horquillas. Le gustaba estar allí, rodeada de libros, le daba paz interior, y leer le ayuda a olvidar temporalmente el infierno acaecido 7 meses atrás. Will y los libros, esa es su medicina. Sus ojos grises observaban distraídamente por el cristal el crepúsculo naranja y violeta londinense, con la niebla habitual cargando las calles, que a Tessa ya le resulta familiar. La muchacha sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que no tenía frío. Ese día es incapaz de distraer su mente, las imágenes acuden solas a su cabeza, y se mezclan con las páginas de "Historia de dos ciudades", por eso había desistido y había echado el libro a un lado, y se había puesto a mirar por la ventana, en un último intento de alejar los amargos recuerdos. "El magíster ha muerto." Se recordó. Ella misma lo mató cambiando en Ithuriel. Recordó el fuego celestial corriendo por sus venas, quemándola por dentro, recordó como había visto las llamas del cielo mientras se debatía entre la vida y la muerte después de haber cambiado en el Ángel, liberándolo de su prisión mecánica y liberando también a todos los Nefilim de una guerra contra seres mecánicos y seres medio ángel medio demonio que Mortmain planeaba concebir con Tessa para extinguir con fría sangre y sin remordimientos a los Cazadores de Sombras, que mucho tiempo atrás mataron a los brujos que el hombre tenía por padres, sólo para alzarse victoriosos con trozos de sus cuerpos como botín. "Usted vio el botín en el Instituto de Starkweather. Vio trozos de mis padres. Starkweather guardó la sangre de mi madre en un tarro." Le vino a la cabeza la voz de Mortmain, y por un instante se sintió de nuevo en esa húmeda cueva bajo el Llyn Cau, en Gales, y tuvo miedo. Pensó en como por un momento creyó que podía entender su rabia, pero al momento se dijo que no. En aquella cueva, con el magíster enfrente diciéndole eso, pensó que tales atrocidades, como asesinar a una inocente niña como venganza, no tenían justificación alguna. Y volvía a pensarlo. Aquella vez también pensó en Jem, en sus padres asesinados delante de sus ojos, en su propia vida escapándosele poco a poco cada segundo que pasaba, y en como aún así, nunca había buscado venganza.

Jem. Había pensado en él sin querer, como siempre le ocurría. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, con el dolor aún en ella, dudaba de que alguna vez se fuera. Vio al muchacho con su sonrisa sincera, su pelo fino y plateado, sus ojos del mismo color, y la fragilidad de sus huesos visiblemente marcados sobre su final piel como un trozo de papel. Jem era parte de ella, como lo era de Will, y a su vez como Will también era una parte de ella. Aunque sabía que Jem estaba vivo, le dolía ver su habitación vacía, su violín guardado, sin que sus suaves manos le dieran vida, le dolía no sentirlo cerca, le dolía recordarlo.

Como sabía que le dolía a Will.

Tessa daba gracias al Ángel de poder compartir una vida con él, de amarle tanto, de que él la amara tanto, de poder sostenerse el uno al otro. Y ahora iban a casarse, y por encima de todo lo malo que había ocurrido, Tessa se siente en un momento feliz de su vida. Y no quiere sentirse mal por ello, porque Jem es lo que le pidió, que Will y ella fueran felices, que todos lo fueran.

-¿Tess?- Oyó una cálida y conocida voz a su espalda, que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y que el corazón le diera un vuelco. "Eso nunca va a cambiar." Sospechó para sus adentros.

La chica se volvió, y se encontró con el muchacho Galés de pelo negro y ojos tan oscuros y azules como el mar. Vestía una fina camisa de algodón arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones oscuros.

-Will, pensaba que estabas entrenando a la nueva doncella con Gideon.- Le dijo sorprendida de no verlo con el habitual uniforme negro de Cazador de Sombras. Desde que Sophie había ascendido, habían tenido que encontrar otra doncella para ocupar el puesto que antes había sido de la dulce Sophie, y el puesto había sido ocupado por Elizabeth, una mundana de pelo claro y cuerpo menudo, que Will y los hermanos Lightwood se encargaban de entrenar todos los días. Tessa seguía sin acostumbrarse a ella, todavía se imaginaba a Sophie entrando en su habitación para ayudarla a vestirse y peinarse, pero se alegra de que sea Elizabeth quien traspase el marco de su puerta, se alegra mucho de que su amiga haya ascendido, como todos en el Instituto. Además, faltan pocos días para la boda entre Sophie y Gideon.

-Sí, eso estaba haciendo, pero ya hemos terminado por hoy. Supuse que estarías aquí. -Añade tras una breve pausa, y la mira como intentando adivinar algo en el rostro de Tessa. Se aproxima a la muchacha y se detiene a unos centímetros de ella. A Tessa le llega el olor a jabón que desprende su piel y su cabello, que, advierte en ese instante, está mojado, pegándosele a la frente y a la sien. Se agacha delante de ella, le toma las manos entre las suyas con delicadeza y la mira a los ojos.

-Mi Tess... ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupada.- Le pregunta con cariño en su voz y ternura y amor tras sus ojos. "Éste es mi verdadero Will, el que ama leer y la poesía, el que hace comentarios sarcásticos en el momento menos esperado, el que hubiera muerto por su Parabatai y por mí, y por el que yo moriría, el que ocultó su amor hacia mí por Jem... Y ahora nos pertenecemos para siempre." Pensó Tessa, sin creerse todavía que hayan sobrevivido para tener una larga vida juntos. Y ahora no podía decirle que estaba pensando en Jem, no quería hacerle sufrir más recordándole la pérdida en cierto sentido de su hermano de sangre. No. Pero por otra parte… Sentía que no podía mentirle.

-Sólo pensaba, estoy cansada y no me podía concentrar en el libro.- Le dijo sinceramente. Desde esa distancia la chica podía observar los finos ángulos de cara, su dulce expresión, las cicatrices de viejas runas ya difuminadas que se perdían bajo el cuello de la camisa… Will aparta sus ojos de ella y le echa una rápida mirada al libro que descansa sobre la larga mesa de la biblioteca: Es el ejemplar de "Historia de dos ciudades" De Charles Dickens, que él le regaló meses atrás, con una nota de su puño y letra.

-¿Quieres que yo te lea?- Se ofreció el muchacho devolviéndole toda su atención. Tessa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le extendió por el rostro. Le encanta que Will le lea, le encanta oír su voz. El chico de ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquilizándose al ver que Tessa estaba bien.

-Me encantaría, señor Herondale.

La sonrisa de Will se hizo más amplia.


End file.
